Atwood
by Lioness2012
Summary: Hp O.C. crosseover. Ryan was at the wrong place at the wrong time, and now the deatheaters want him dead. The order takes on the challenge of looking after him. Ginny takes an intorest in him. What will become of this? xrynnyx HIATUS
1. Preface

**Preface**

**Love isn't an easy thing I've learned that much. When it happened my dad was thrilled (just because he was a muggle). But he had a very violent background, and yet I liked him. The order is protecting him, so I should get to know him.**

**Yup, I look forward to this summer. **


	2. All things happen for a Reason

**Chapter 1: All Things Happen for a Reason**

**This summer was extremely long. Fred and George had moved into their apartment above their joke shop, Ron was being all mopy worrying about Hermione, and Harry wasn't due to come until later that summer. Yup, it was really boring. **

**Then my dad came rushing in "Ginny, dear. Do you now were your mother is?" He asked, his face was pure sweat and full of worry.**

**"She's in the garden." Not even a simple thank you came out of him mouth when he hurried to meet mum. So I fallowed him.**

**I stood a distance as mum and dad talked. Mum had a sympathetic look on her face, and dad was flustered. **

**"What's going on?" Ron asked as he came up behind me. He looked at our parents in the mists' of the garden.**

**"I don't know." I stated to him, "dad came in all flustered. Asked for mum and then took off." The two of us stared at them. I swear no good can come from this.**

**~*~**

**After dinner, dad had an announcement, " Ginny, Ron." He looked back and forth between us. "Soon someone else will be living with us."**

**"Harry's coming?" Ron asked looking exited.**

**"No" I could see Ron's spirit sinking. "There was a death eater attack in America last week, and one of the locals saw it." Both Ron and I were staring at him. Dad continued on "He's 16 and he's muggle, but the order asked if we could keep him safe." O, I hope it's someone good looking. "His name's Ryan Atwood, and he should be here around 9ish."**

**"So he'll be sleeping in Fred and George's old room. Would you two be so kind as to make it a bit decent?" Mum asked us. We lazily made our way to the room.**

**"What do you suppose he'll be like?" Ron asked me.**

**"I have no idea. He's muggle so it should be an interesting summer." I commented. "We've never really met one. The only person close is," I thought for a moment. "Hermione." **

**"Boy, Fred and George are messy!" Ron exclaimed as he picked up one of their concoctions. There was seriously weird thing stashed all over the room, I don't even know what kind of influence this would have on a muggle. After about an hour of cleaning the room actually looked decent. No dust or spider webs. **

**"That should be good enough." I said. I was getting really tired when I herd a nock on the door that must be him.**

**"Ginny or Ron, would one of you mind getting the door." Ron beat me to it.**

**The boy standing there was almost the same height as Harry, but he had a more muscle to him. He had dirt-blond hair that was cut in a shaggy-boyish cut, and hazy blue eyes. He wore a black choker-necklace and a grey hooded sweater. He was looking very tired and stressed. **

**"Ron, Ginny. This is Ryan, he will be staying with us for an indefinite amount of time." My father stated as he gestured toward him.**

**"Ryan. These are two of my kids. Ron," Glanced at Ron. "And Ginny." Glanced at me. **

**All I did was smile, try to be friendly with a short "Hello." **

**He seem a little scared, or was that his personality. I really couldn't tell, yup this was defiantly going to be a long summer. **


	3. Singing a New Song

****

Chapter 2: Singing a New Song

We all stood there very awkwardly for about a minute. "Ron, Ginny would you mind showing Ryan to his room?" Dad asked us.

"Actually dad, Harry wrote me and asked me to right back A.S.A.P., so I got to go." Before mum or dad had a chance to stop him, he disappeared up the stairs.

"Ginny, would you mind?" Dad looked at me.

"Not at all." I turned to Ryan, "Fallow me." I lead him up the many stair cases. I stopped on the 4th floor, where the twins room is. "Well this is it, if you need anything my room is on the floor below us. The kitchen is on the first floor incase you get hungry." I pointed to the floor.

"Alright," he replied. I walked down the stair case, leaving him behind.

****

Normal POV:

Ryan stepped into his room. It was small, but yet bigger than the room he and his brother shared back at home. There was two beds, both the same size. So he took the one away from the window, he had some security issues. The walls were bare and the dressers were empty. He put his clothes in one of the smallish dressers. He looked at his watch, 9:21. He laid down on the bed and dosed off for a bit. It was another 20 minutes before her realized he couldnt sleep. '_This house really isn't sturdy, its more like an accident waiting to happen.'_ He wondered to himself while exiting the room.

He went down the stairs and into the kitchen/dining room area. He rummaged through the cabinets trying to find a drinking glass. Ron stepped into the kitchen.

"What are you looking for? Ryan right?"

"Yah, that's my name." There was a small pause. "Where are your water glasses?"

"They're to your left." Ron pointed to the cabinet.

"Thanks" Ryan grabbed a glass, went to the sink, and filled it with water.

"No problem" Ron took out the letter that he wrote to Harry. "Harold!" Ryan gave him a strange look before the big brown owl came flying in the open window.

"What is that?" Ryan gave the owl a confused look, Harold just stared back with his huge gold eyes.

That He pointed at the rather large bird. "It's an owl." Ron handed Harold the letter.

"I know what it is, just... what is it doing in the house?" Ryan asked, Ron gave the letter to the owl.

"He's here for the to get my letter and take it to my best friend." He replied. Ryan stared blankly at the owl before he took off.

"What ever happened to a carrier pidgin?" Ryan was not trying to be cocky it just came out that way.

"We have never used a carrier pidgin" A very awkward silence fallowed. Their worlds were so different that they had absolutely nothing in common. Hints making it very awkward for the both of them to find something to say or talk about.

"So I'm going to go off to bed" Ron said after that very long and awkward pause.

"Wait, Ron." Ryan quickly said before he left the room, but Ron just kept on walking. 'Great, just great' Ryan thought to himself. As before he continued to grab a water glass, but when he went to get the actual water the stupid faucet wouldnt turn. 'Can this day get any worse?' he asked himself. Finally after turning it every which way, water finally started to slowly come out. "Just my luck" he whispered to himself.

* * *

Just like every other morning, the Weasleys were up bright and early; Arthur going to work, Molly starting daily chores, Ron going out side also for chores, and then theres Ginny sitting on the back lawn drowning in her own imagination. And it was going pretty well until Ryan came down.

"Good morning, Ryan, would you like a spot of breakfast?" Molly asked as she pulled out a chair for him to sit down.

"No thank you, I'm really not that hungry Mrs... um" He couldn't remember what the familys name was.

Molly didn't get angry, just turned into her motherly self. "It's Weasley dear, and don't bother with this Mrs. Riff raff, my name is Molly." She smiled at him, a pity one, but a friendly one all the same.

"Ok, Molly" Ryan looked up from the floor, Molly nodded her head. "Is there anything I could do to help with around here?"

"Yah, could you go to the back yard and find Ginny. I need her help." Ryan nodded his head before heading out the back door.


End file.
